Wet Dreams
by teasun89
Summary: How does Eli react when he reads some of Clare's dreams and fantasies in her diary? Slightly AU and SMUT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. But I own the ideas in my head for my stories

Warning: Strong Sexual Content

A/N: It's been a while since I wrote last but I'm not happy with how Eclare abruptly took a break so I had some ideas form in my head that I'd like to share with you. And in the story Eli doesn't read the part about Jake. I hope you enjoy!

_**Eli's POV**_

_I know it's wrong for me to invade Clare's privacy by reading her journal, but it is dangerously tempting since I had it right in front of me_.

Eli Goldsworthy was being tempted to take a peek into the world of Clare Edwards since he had her diary in his hands. Eli had come across her diary accidently as he had it in his possession. Eli offered to share his locker with Clare so she wouldn't be so far away from her classes while her locker was in an area of the school where they had to fix some electrical wires. As he got to homeroom and sat down, Clare's diary was facing him. Curious to know what Clare's deepest dark secrets were, Eli slowly opened her diary towards the middle and started to read what was before him. Little did he know what he'd discover below him in her writing.

_**Clare's Diary**_

_I woke up feeling aroused and turned on! I had a dream last night where Eli and I were in an empty classroom making out after school. We were on top of the teacher's desk as our tongues were battling with each other and I felt Eli's hand move up to my chest and squeeze my breast. I moaned at this new contact and it felt really good. Eli smirked at this and he started to massage my breast through my blouse. Enjoying this newfound contact, I was craving more so I broke my lips apart from Eli so I could unbutton my blouse. Eli smirked at me at my actions. _

"_Eli I want to feel your hands on my bare chest," I panted out as my buttons were undone. _

"_As you wish," Eli responded as he reached with a hand to unsnap my bra as it quickly fell onto my lap and my breasts were exposed to the newfound air and my nipples were hard and ready to be touched. Eli's hands made their way to feel the bare mounds that awaited him. He instantly felt my sensitive nipples in his hand and that touch revealed a gasp from me as I immediately felt his hands on me. As his palms gently squeezed my breasts, Eli smirked as he enjoyed the feel of my chest. _

"_Don't stop Eli," I remember moaning out and he starting flickering his thumbs over my nipples and I started to feel myself really get turned on, I was tingling down by my crotch and Eli must have known that I was tingling since he took one of his hands and moved them down my stomach, over my belly button and he slipped his hand under my skirt and felt me over my panties. I didn't wear tights in this dream so it made it easier for him to touch me. I shivered with anticipation when his hands touched me and I felt wet when he was feeling my panties. _

"_Can I take these off?' asked Eli. _

"_Yes please, touch me Eli," I replied as he brought down my panties and put them aside. _

_I spread my legs for him as he came in contact with my core for the first time with no clothing surrounding me. He stroked me slowly and his slow touch was teasing, once he found my clit I let out a moan._

"_Clare you're so wet, can I explore you some more?" he asked me and I nodded so he could continue._

_Eli had his thumb circling my clit while his middle finger went into my wet hole and I gasped at this contact. Here we are in an empty classroom where I'm being pleasured unexpectedly, the chance of getting caught was 50/50 but I wanted him to continue touching me since this felt so good and his touch felt amazing. His fingers were fingering me deep where I felt my g spot being hit and that combination of his thumb circling clit and his mouth on my nipples made me so hot and bothered. It felt like the sensations were building up in my belly and I started to moan more and more. _

"_Eli, I'm so close!" I moan out and his fingers plunge deeper and harder and his thumb is flickering my clitoris. _

"_Cum for me Clare, let go," Eli replied as he went faster and faster._

_I was mewing and moaning as this intense contact was increasing in speed. Within another minute, my whole body was tingling as I had an orgasm. Waves of pleasure took over my body as I shook and rode out my orgasm. Eli's face lit up as he saw me cum in this empty classroom. _

"_That's it Clare, just like that," Eli said as I was still cumming. _

_Oh my goodness that made me feel so good! Eli took his hand that was pleasuring me and he tasted my juices that were on his fingers. _

"_Clare, you taste delicious," Eli told me and then he surprised me with his head between my legs and he was licking up my juices. As his tongue lapped at me, I thought I was going into shock with this overwhelmingly amazing pleasure. But it didn't end there! His mouth started sucking on my clit and I had to lay down on the desk, since I couldn't hold myself up anymore…it was that good! His mouth on my clit got me moaning loudly that I didn't care who heard me! _

"_Ahhh Eli!" I told him "This feels sooooo good, don't stop!" I could feel my second orgasm building up and when I was almost there to climax….I woke up!_

_**Eli's POV**_

My goodness, I didn't know Clare had a dream about us being together like this, thought Eli as the bell rang for lunch. Eli gathered all of his items and made sure he was the last to leave since reading Clare's diary made him hard. As he made his way to the bathroom, he wanted to continue reading what other desires that Clare might've written.

_**Clare's Diary**_

_Waking up from that dream felt so surreal and that made me want to take the next step with Eli. We've gotten a lot closer and we tell each other everything. When we kiss and make out, I feel my body tingling and it leaves me wanting to feel more from him. I felt so aroused when I woke up, my nipples were hard and I felt my core pulsing. I slowly moved my hand down my pants to feel myself through my panties and I was soaked. I slipped my hand into my panties and felt how wet I was, that was a wet dream for me and I wanted release. I had only touched myself a few times prior to this dream but I had my eyes closed and thought of Eli's hand touching me the way I was touching myself. I love this sensation that I get when I touch myself, it feels so good! I got lost in my own thoughts as I pleasured myself and with my other hand I started playing with my nipples as they were still hard from the contact. _

_Mmmm Eli I want him to touch me like this, I want him to finger me, I want him to taste me, I want to feel him inside me! I want him to be inside me at this moment as I gave myself pleasure. _

_I've always wanted to feel his length, to see his length. I've been curious about taking him in my mouth. _

_Mmmmm I want to take things to the next level with Eli. I love him so much and I know that he's been waiting so patiently and I'm ready! The next step is the timing. I really wish my Mom and Glen went somewhere overnight so I can make my next move! I've thought of Eli and I being sexual in my room, in the kitchen, on the stairs, giving him head on the couch, in the shower, an empty classroom, the library, there are so many places!_

_**Eli's POV**_

_Oh man I need to return Clare's diary before she notices that it's missing_.

Eli realized as it was almost time for him to go to his next class. Eli decided to wait until after his classes to sneak Clare's diary into their locker. Once he put back Clare's diary, Eli went home that night to process everything that he read in Clare's diary and he wondered when she would initiate taking the next step to being sexual. Eli received a text from Clare to meet her in the garden tomorrow. "Perfect timing," Eli said as he relplied that he would meet up her.

_**No POV**_

Clare was sitting on a bench in the garden she waited for Eli to arrive. Clare had been thinking about taking the next step in her relationship with Eli. Her dreams were getting to her and she was very curious and willing to finally give herself and she wanted to tell Eli that since her mom and Glen were going to be gone for a few nights.

"Hey boyfriend," Clare said as Eli made his way towards her to sit next to her as they shared a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey girlfriend," Eli replied after they kissed.

"Guess what?" Clare quickly asked.

"What's up?"

"My Mom and Glen are going to be gone for a few nights starting tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come over," Clare started suggestively as she moved her body near Eli.

"Oh is that so?" smirked Eli.

"Yes, Eli I've been thinking and I've been waiting for this moment to happen, but I want to take the next step with you. I've had some dreams about us lately and I can't get them out of my head. I love you with all my heart Eli" Clare confessed as Eli had a huge grin on his face.

"Clare, I love you too and I would be delighted to take this to the next level as well. I'm looking forward to seeing that look on your face when I'm pleasuring you and hearing you moan" Eli replied as he put his hand on her knee and was slowly stroking her knee. Eli smirked as Clare gasped in an erotic shock.

"Okay good. I'll have the house to myself tonight since Jake will be with Katie tonight. Wanna come over around 6 tonight?

"6 sounds perfect. I'm looking forward to tonight Clare,"

"So am I Eli, I'll see you tonight!" finished Clare as she leaned in to kiss Eli. Their kiss started as a few pecks and those became more intense as Eli opened his mouth to brush his tongue with Clare's. She accepted and their kissing was interrupted as the bell rang warning that it was time to go to class.

_**That Evening**_

Eli took a huge gulp as he made his way towards the door where Clare was waiting for him. He wasn't sure what to expect but all he knew that he was prepared with condoms and wanted tonight to be memorable. He was excited that he was finally going to give Clare pleasure and that she finally felt ready to be sexual with him. Eli rang the doorbell and within a minute, Clare answered the door wearing a deep red Blouse with the first few buttons undone revealing a black lacy bra and a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh.

"Hello hello Elijah,"

"Hello Clare, you look ravishing" smirked Eli as he leaned in to kiss Clare on the lips. Eli inhaled her scent and shuddered in bliss to learn that she smelled of strawberries and roses.

"Come in, Eli" Clare had moved aside so Eli could come inside her home. The lights were out to be replaced with string lights but Eli looked up the stairs to notice the rose petals that made a trail towards her bedroom. Eli watched Clare make her way up the stairs and he couldn't help but notice her hips swaying back and forth as well the black panties she wore underneath her skirt. Eli smirked knowing that this was happening and soon enough her clothing as well as his were going to be missing as they would explore each other. Eli followed Clare up the stairs in excitement and his face lit up in awe as he entered her bedroom to find Clare sitting at the edge of her bed with her legs crossed and a seductive look on her face. Eli walked up to Clare with a curious look wondering what the next move would be.

"Eli I've been having dreams and fantasies about us lately doing sexual things and I haven't been able to get out of my head. I love you and you love me and I'm so happy that you have been patient with me and I'm ready to take this next step with you. I've been longing to feel your touch on me ever since I've dreamt of us in an empty classroom making out and you undressing me and having your hands on my body, caressing my breasts and nipples. Your hands working wondering on my core and giving me those orgasms," Clare confessed as Eli sat down on her bed and he started stroking her leg sensually.

"Clare, I love you and I want you to be happy and I want to make you happy in so many ways. We can go as slow as you want and if you don't like something, let me know so I can stop. I too have imagined us being sexual with each other and I'm happy that you are ready to take this next step. I want to make you feel good Clare," Eli responded as his hands were rubbing and massaging her thighs and leaned in to kiss Clare.

Their mouths met and their kisses started off slow as they started to warm up to each other. Clare deepened the kiss by opening her mouth and Eli responded with his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues were entwined and Eli continues to massage Clare's thighs as they continued to kiss. Clare's hands made their way to Eli's chest and her hands made way under Eli's shirt, feeling his bare chest. Her fingers trailed up to his nipples and she gave then a light pinch, which caused Eli to moan into Clare's mouth. Clare broke from the kiss to remove Eli's jacket and shirt and her lips went to his neck to nip and kiss him in hopes to find a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Clare!" Eli moaned at the sudden shift and the surprising pleasure he was getting from this contact. Clare pulled back and had Eli move to the center of the bed where he was propped on her pillows and he was laying on his back. Clare got on top Eli and moved back down on his neck as she continued to kiss and nip on his neck. Eli's hands made way to Clare's skirt and place his hands on her waist and gave her hips a squeeze.

Clare was feeling herself grow hot and wild as she was ravishing Eli with kisses and his hands on her hips were igniting the lust more. Clare pulled back to unbutton her blouse and revealed her black lace bra as her blouse came off. Eli's eyes lit up as he finally got to see Clare's breasts. He knew that she had nice breasts but he was in awe to finally see them in front of him after so long. Eli sat up so he could have a feel of Clare's chest. Clare moaned when his hands were touching her chest for the first time. Eli was curious that he pulled down the bra cups to reveal her erect nipples in front of him and he brought a nipple to his lips lick his tongue around her nipple. Clare gasped in excitement with this contact and the other nipple was being pinched lightly. Clare removed her bra as Eli had full access to her bosom.

"Oh Eli" moaned Clare as Eli was licking and flickering his tongue on her nipples, going back and forth between each breast.

"I could get used to doing this to you Clare," Eli replied and he was playing her nipples. Eli then leaned in for another kiss and they were battling each other with their tongues. Eli's hands made way down to Clare's butt to give her butt a squeeze and Clare bit on Eli's lip in response. Eli pulled back so they could switch positions where Clare was on her back and Eli was on top. Eli's hands made way to cup Clare's face as she was catching her breasts, moving down her neck, down her breasts for a light squeeze and trailed their hands down her stomach, belly button and finally to where her skirt and bare legs made contact. Eli dragged his hand up her skirt to her core and Clare gasped as Eli's fingers came in contact with her panty covered core.

"Hmmm not bad Clare, although I want to see how wet you are for me," Eli whispered as he moved Clare's panties aside to feel her pussy. Clare felt warm and wet when Eli finally came in contact with her core. A moan slipped from Clare's lips as Eli's fingers were sliding up and down her wet core. Eli made his way up to Clare's clit and that initial contact revealed a quick gasp and Clare had her head hit the pillow. Eli used his thumb to circle and flicker over Clare's clit and his other hand felt her tight wet hole and how wet it was getting from the clitoral stimulation. Eli slowly inserted his finger into her core to feel how tight she was. Eli started slowly fingering her to get a feel for how she'd respond to the sensation and when Clare told him to go faster, he went faster and deeper inside her.

"Eli" moaned Clare. Clare had her hands on her breasts from this newfound pleasure that she was getting from Eli.

"You feel so good baby. I can't wait until I'm inside you and making you moan more," said Eli as he started to finger Clare where he was hitting her g spot while rubbing her clit faster. "Are you close?" Eli asked as Clare started to moan more and more and he went faster in making her feel incredible.

"Eli! I'm so close! Don't stop!" moaned Clare as she felt her orgasm build in her belly. The wave of pleasure rising higher and higher for Clare finally crashed over into her climax and Clare was shaking as Eli felt Clare's juices all over his fingers. Eli wanted a taste of Clare so he knelt down to lick her core for a little bit.

"Eli! I'm so sensitive," moaned Clare as Eli started to swirl his tongue on Clare's clit. Eli enjoyed how fruity Clare tasted and giving her an orgasm at last was just the beginning and Eli made his way up Clare's body to kiss her deeply and so she could have a taste of herself. As Eli settled himself between her legs, Clare could feel Eli's hardness stroking her core as they shifted positions while they were kissing. The shift gave Clare the opportunity to be on top and after a few minutes of kissing, Clare kissed her way down Eli's torso and she stuck her tongue in his belly button. Clare repositioned herself where she was on her knees and when she got to Eli's crotch, she could see his stiffness waiting to be released. Clare unbuttoned Eli's pants and pulled them down. Eli's eyes lit up as Clare reacted at how hard Eli was for her. Clare placed her hand lightly over his boxer covered cock and slid her hand up and down his length. Eli hissed in pleasure at this contact and was enjoying himself. Clare slid her hands to the top of his boxers and she slipped her hands inside them to feel Eli's length in the flesh. As her tiny soft hands touched his dick, Eli groaned as the light contact. Clare winked as she got a good grip of his dick and started slowing stroking Eli, Clare enjoyed the way Eli felt in her hands and was a little nervous to have him inside her since his member looked long and a bit thick. Clare wanted to try something that she heard about through some girls at school and she placed Eli's member between her breasts to try something new. Eli's eyes rolled to the back of his head to the sight Clare's breasts and his dick in between them. Clare moved up and down with his member and she poked her tongue out to tease Eli's tip. Clare enjoyed being in control of Eli's pleasure and she continues to tease him and could feel his hardness pulsing. Clare shifted back to give Eli light licks on his dick. She flickered her tongue on the tip first before swirling her tongue on him like a lollypop.

"My goodness Clare, where did you learn this?" moaned Eli.

"I've read some erotica here and there, especially when I was having those dreams about us," Clare replied before she started licking up and down Eli's shaft.

"Clare, you're amazing" Eli moaned at the contact.

Clare smirked at Eli's comment and continued to work her mouth on Eli's member, enjoying the moans he was making. Eli made Clare feel incredible and she wanted to return the favor for him. Eli was enjoying the pleasure that he was receiving as Clare worker her mouth all over her member. He didn't want to cum until he was insider her, so he sat himself up.

"Clare I don't want to cum yet, we have all night to make each other feel good. Are you ready for me to be inside you?" asked Eli as he motioned for Clare to come close to him. Clare sat above his crotch and stared into his eyes with and she nodded.

"Eli I'm ready, take me," Clare responded and she leaned in to kiss him. As their lips were entwined, Clare grinded on Eli; Eli was enjoying the wetness that came from Clare's core. Eli shifted himself where he switched places with Clare on her back and her eyes lit up wanton with lust.

Eli got up to put a condom on his member and he stood in front of Clare with hungry eyes and was enjoying how Clare was ready for Eli to penetrate her. Eli moved in between Clare's legs and slid his member up and down Clare's wet core. Clare gasped at this contact and was ready for his member to fill her up. Eli slowly slid himself into Clare's wetness, he wanted to be gentle with Clare for their first time. Clare gasped as she felt herself fill up with Eli's erection. Eli continued to slowly fill himself inside of Clare, once he was inside her, Eli wanted to be still so Clare could adjust to his length.

"Eli, you can move now," Clare said as she looked into Eli's eyes.

Eli started moving slowly inside of Clare and he enjoyed how tight she felt and moaned at this contact. Eli had Clare's legs on his shoulders so he moved deeper inside of Clare. With the slow pace they were going, Eli felt himself enjoying Clare's tightness and the moans that she made as they were finally one with each other.

"Clare you feel amazing," moaned Eli as he started to pick up the pace. He continued to go deep with a quickened pace and Clare was seeing stars as she was being penetrated.

"Eli this feels so good, mmmmmm go faster," Clare replied as she had her eyes rolling in the back of her head at this contact. Clare was amazing with how good she was feeling and finally giving herself to Eli. This was good timing for her.

Eli quickened the pace of their lovemaking and enjoyed the way that Clare's breasts were bouncing each time he pushed deep inside of her core. Picking up the pace and watching her breasts was turning Eli on and he felt himself getting close. Eli placed his thumb over Clare's clit and started to rub it quickly as he continued to penetrate her. Clare was crying out in pleasure with this overwhelmingly erotic contact.

"Mmmmm yes! Harder Eli!" moaned Clare as she felt her walls tighten around his cock and her body was tingling in pleasure.

Eli wanted Clare to cum with him and Clare hit her climax first, riding out her orgasm and Eli came shortly after. Eli and Clare stared at each other and smiled at each other. Eli pulled out to toss out the used condom and he laid down next to Clare as they cuddled together.

"That was amazing," said Clare as she enjoyed this moment with Eli.

"Think of the more sexual encounters we'll have," smirked Eli.

"We have areas of the house we can get later since we have the next few days," said Clare.

"I'm down," said Eli as he leaned in for a kiss.

_**END**_

Thanks for reading!


End file.
